Kicking Ass With Class
by chococherrybar
Summary: Typically, when you hear the word "nerd" you think of someone who is reserved and doesn't act out, let alone go to a party.Well Katharine DeRose takes bad ass and nerd to a whole new level. She's strong, cunning, and still keeps it all together at school. She's never afraid to speak her mind, and no one can ever stop her. She thinks changing high schools will be easy. As if.
1. Late Mornings and Old Memories

KAT'S POV

I wake up to the horrendous smell of burning, pancakes maybe? My cousins switch off for cooking meals every other day so usually, the smell of fire and constant screaming would indicate that Lila is cooking, and that it was Sunday. But I already knew that. Because that Sunday just so happened to be the Sunday before I start school at my new hell hole.

I role out of my bed, literally, and collapse face first on the hardwood floors. I let out an exasperated groan of pain and moving slower than a sloth, climb up off the ground and inch towards the bathroom.

I take an eternity in the shower, constantly fighting dozing back into my world where I don't have to go to school. I'm not complaining though, I like school. Hell, sometime I love it! But back in Massachussetts, I was boss. Here, I'm a nobody.

I reach one foot out of the shower, the cold tile sending mass amounts of shivers up my body. About a year later, my other foot obediently follows and I steady myself. I dry off conpletely and throw on some ripped jeans a shirt that's almost showing my stomach. I'm about to exit the bathroom after forever when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look different than I used to. My long, wavy, almost chocolate hair used to be light and never past my shoulders. My face shape had shifted and I seemed a little bit more mature despite being seventeen. I was also taller now, even towering over my aunt who was 5"11". I smile at my reflection, knowing in my mind that I was beautiful just the way I was.

When I finally make it downstairs, I am greeted by my cousin Jonah.

"Good morning, your Majesty. How may I be of service?" The words just roll off his tongue, and he bows slightly in front of me. I smile and respond with a look that says, oh how I've missed you. I giggle and throw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you since like, I don't know, two years ago? Maybe three? It's been way too long!" I exclaim a little too loud. He winces at the noise, but we both laugh it off. He sighs and slumps a little bit, but he has one of those light bulb moments in cartoons. "What?" I question, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me, causing me to almost trip. We fly around the corner and he opens the door to their basement. Before I can protest, he yanks me down the stairs. I am about to slap him across the face, but I look around and have the same look of realization on my face. I walk around the room, taking in the sight.

The room I was standing in was our old play room, and it was still the same as it had been 10 years ago. Everything was still in it's place, and the air even had the same sweat and dust smell. I start to remember all the fun things we had done down here, all the secrets we shared. I get pulled back into reality when he says,

"Mom wanted to clean out the room and put all the stuff in storage, but Lila and I convinced her to let us leave it like this 'till we move out. Honestly, she probably would've said no if you weren't gonna come stay with us." I take a deep breath, and he continues. "Thankfully, you came, so I can do this", I spin around to face him and tears come rushing to my eyes. He's holding none other than my childhood best friend, Mr. Teddy.

Mr. Teddy used to be a soft, cream color, but the years have not treated him well. His fur is mangled, and his left leg is only held on with 5 year old super glue. Nonetheless, I still love him. I lunge forward and snatch him from Jonah. After everything that has happened in these last few years, this was the calm in the storm. Jonah was always like a brother to me, and he's one of the few people in this world who actually understands me. We reminisced in the old memories before I wiped my face and we headed back upstairs.

Later On That Day

It was around 1 in the afternoon when Lila finally got up. When she saw me, her face lit up, but not to the point where she was fully awake. I hugged her especially tight, just to mess with her.

"Well now I'm awake. Thanks Kat" she sarcastically remarked with a fake smile. We talked for a bit about what my life was like in New York, and what I thought about Texas. I asked her about our high school, and she basically said she hated it. "There is one part I haven't told you about yet", she yawned and stretched her arms, "there are some people you need to avoid". She gave me a serious look, but I'm pretty sure she already knew what I was gonna say.

"Lila, I know that I'll be the new girl but I have a feeling that after a week, I will be the queen of the school. Besides, what can be that bad? I can handle ANYTHING" I say but Lila still doesn't seem convinced.

"Just listen Kat. I don't doubt that, and I also don't care who you get involved with at school, but there are 3 people who must be avoided at all costs, got it? I don't want you within five feet of these guys alright?". She tilts her head and looks at me with a convincing look. I sigh and give in.

"Alright, okay, you win. But can you at least explain to me why they're even important? I mean boys aren't that hard to ignore!" she giggles and gets out her phone. "What do you need that for?".

"If I'm gonna explain these jerks to you, I need to give you the full picture. So I thought stalking them on Instagram would help." I laugh at her but I know that I would do the same thing. She opens the app and types in a name; Alexander. She clicks on his page and I already receive a bad vibe. His profile photo is of him and two other boys, who I assume to be his loyal followers. All of his photos have at least one girl in them, and every other scene is a party.

"He seems like bad news Lila. What do girls even find attractive about him?" I say this but I'm pretty sure I already know why. Money. By the looks of it his parents are loaded. But so are mine.

Both of my parents are the CEO's of one of the biggest businesses in America; NewYoungCo. It basically handles some of the most important people's finances, but unlike this jerk, I don't flaunt it everywhere I go.

"Kat, you already know it's money," I called it! "his parents basically own this city, so he does anything he wants. I'm pretty sure he's failing all his classes" she remarks. "But no one can do anything about it.

I need to prove to this kid he's not the only one to be feared...

"KAT no!! You can't say ANYTHING to him. EVER. Got it?!"

Shit. Did I say that out loud?!

"Yea, okay.. not even one-" I get cut off before I can finish.

"NO! Not a word to him ever! I'm doing this for you ya know." She nudges my shoulder and smirks. "Besides, you'll probably fall for him anyway".

This bitch high or something?! I would never, I repeat, never do anything within a 5 foot radius of this guy!

I give her a look that says, bitch what? She just laughs and acts like she's joking, but I have a feeling she wasn't.

Maybe I don't know how I might feel one day... No Kat! You're going crazy! Keep common sense and stay away from him.

A/N: hey guys! I hope you enjoy the first chapter even though it's high quality cringe... do you think that Kat will develop feelings for our boy? Or maybe she'll kick his ass. I dont know yet! leave a comment and I will try to update on a regular basis! See you in the next chapter!! ;)


	2. Nice Try

KAT' S POV

Monday Morning

I wake up groggily and roll over to read my alarm. I squint my eyes and wince as I adjust to the neon lights. 5:00. Great! I don't have to be up for another hour. I toss and turn for a while but I still can't fall asleep. I sigh, but decide that I might as well just get up. I crawl out of bed and stumble towards my closet. It's my first day of school, but honestly I don't give a shit what I wear. This new school, it's called like Freeman Academy or something, doesn't have a dress code so I can wear my usual scandalous clothing. I pull out a maroon velvet dress, and thigh high denim heels.

I slowly put on my clothes and fixed my hair. Since I dress so crazy you'd think I would layer makeup on my face. But I'm acutally more "au natural" than people expect. I flash my pearly whites in the mirror before checking my clock again. Ugh it's only 5:30! I guess I'll just go down stairs.

I slowly walk down stairs, but my heels are stomping and soon Lila is moping around the kitchen.

"Why did you get up so early?!" She retorts, but I just laugh.

"Don't get your panties in a twist" I scoff. "Do you really think I purposefully woke up an hour early? Hell no!"

She laughs, but isn't quite awake yet so it startles her. I chuckle and turn to walk to the fridge. I get out some orange juice and pour a glass.

Lila and I sit and talk for a while, careful not to wake Jonah.

"So, are you excited for today?" Lila leans closer, as if she doesn't know the answer. I sigh and tilt my head at her.

"Really Lila? Of course I'm excited! Who doesn't want their parents to divorce and have to move 1,848 miles? It's just soo fun" I sarcastically remark. She opens her mouth to speak, but she knows I'm right. Everybody acts like moving is easy. Well, news flash, it's not!

Lila and I go back and forth for another 20 ish minutes but get interrupted by loud, heavy footsteps. We shoot each other a glance and creep towards the stairs. We mouth words at each other and come up with a plan to jump whoever this is. I hold up my hand and count down.

3

The steps get closer.

2

And closer.

1

"Ahhh!" Jonah screams and we all fall backwards on our asses. I squint in the dark as we all let out a huff.

"Jonah?"

"Kat?"

"Lila?"

"What just happened?" I hear Lila whisper. Jonah chuckles.

"I think we all scared the shit out of each other"

Lila and I both start to laugh and soon enough we're all cackling at the top of our lungs. I catch my breath and we all head back to the kitchen. I check the clock and am relieved to see 6:15. Finally. I grab my stuff and head for the door, but both Lila and Jonah stop me.

"What are you going?" They both ask in unison. I open the door before turning around.

"Walking. It makes for a more, badass entrance" I smirk and shut the door before they can respond.

Their house is somewhat in the woods, but the scenery is beautiful along with the house. Their mom, my aunt Mage, helped my mom and dad start their major company so she got a good amount of money and support from them. Before I came she left on a business trip to New Zealand and she isn't supposed to be back for another week.

I head to the gate and step towards the street. I take a deep breath and breathe in the cool air. I pull out my phone and earbuds, and I play my Twenty One Pilots playlist. I cut across the street to the sidewalk. I look around no one. Perfect. I turn my music up way too loud and sing along, dancing around and belting the songs. I'm having so much fun that I don't even notice the car that's been following me.

Fuck it. I do what I want.

After like 10 minutes of this car slowly following me, I've had enough. I pause my music and turn around. I'm walking towards the car about to go off when the driver steps on the gas and speeds away.

Ugh! Rude.

I finally get to school and sadly have to turn my music off. I dig around in my bag for a while but I find what I'm looking for.

Locker number 104. Hey, lucky number! Gotta be good for something.

I open the door and gladly, no one notices me. I walk down the hall, avoiding people and simultaneously scanning the locker numbers.

Ahah! 104!

I cross the hallway and open my locker. I put all my stuff in it except what I need for my first class. Lila slides up next to me and opens the locker on the right of me.

"How are you doing so far?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Fine Lila, c'mon, you really don't need to worry. I'm fine" she sighs but relaxes. I don't know why she's so worried. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by an audible gasp and a loud crash. We both snap our heads to the left and are graced with the sight of 3 douche bags; the 3 boys Lila told me to avoid. I swear this stuff happens exactly like in the movies. I literally seems like they are moving in slow motion. Every girl in this school and some boys are mesmerized. Even Lila. But not me. I shake my head in a disgusted manner and close my locket. I turn to leave but right in the way is douche bag #1. Or as others call him Alexander. I scoff and furrow my eyebrows at him. He's a little bit taller than me but I've almost evened the playing field in my heels. I don't have time for this.

"You're in my way. Move" I challenge him, and use my right arm to step around him. He looks a bit shocked but quickly hides it. He grabs for my arm and I try to move but fail. He gently tugs me back and smiles an eerie smile. I struggle against his grip but it doesn't work.

"I don't know about you guys," he gestures to his followers "but I'm pretty sure this is the new girl"

I sigh. Really? Is that what this is about? Lila shoots me a look that says don't but I can't resist. "So what if I'm new, why does that concern you?"

I use my left hand to pry myself free of his grip. He looks kind of confused, almost like he doesn't understand why I'm rejecting him.

I step around him and assume I'm in the clear zone until I hear him angrily say, "okay, I've had enough!". Before I knew what hit me, my back was against the lockers and he was in my face. I'm a trained black belt, so I should win this fight right? Yeah, that's what I thought too.

I swing my right arm straight for his nose but he moves at the last second and pins me up against the locker. I squirm, but the more I move the wider his smile grows.

Creep!

My face is flushed and I'm aggravated, but this guy still has the audacity to lean in closer. I glance out in my peripheral vision and by the looks of it, everyone is staring. I'm pulled back into reality when the feeling of his warn breath falls on my ear. A chill shoots down my spine faster than a bullet out of a gun.

This day can't get any worse.

Boy was I wrong. He lent his head so close that I could feel his lips brush against my ear. My breathing is way out of whack, and my heart is about to beat out of my chest. To make matters worse, he whispered into my ear.

"Ya know, you're an amazing singer. Would be a shame if a video of you dancing and singing on the side of the road got sent to everyone".

I stop struggling. Everything feels like it has been put on hold. Not once in my life have I been so shocked that I am left speechless. The only thing I can still feel is his breath on my neck.

A/N: hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Sorry I took a while to pit this chapter out I wasn't in a writing mood. How do you think this will end for Kat? Will she learn to love or have to stick to kicking ass? Who knows! See you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
